A Night to remember one shot
by SaraDaughterOfApollo
Summary: Sara (my oc) is excited for the Halloween Masquerade ball, but is disappointed when her crush, Nico, doesn't ask her. Could a mysterious stranger get her out of her funk? WARNING: extremely fluffy!


Sara's p.o.v

Tonight is the big Halloween Masquerade Dance! I can't believe Chiron actually let the Hephestus kids build an entire hall so we could have special events such as dances.

I'm not usually the party girl type (my siblings, however are party animals), but it was a Halloween dance! Which meant scary costumes and darkness everywhere! I was planning to go as a vampire queen, evil looking tiara, red contacts and, of course, fangs!

I was, of course, going alone. I didn't care though, I don't need a date to have fun! Though, it wouldn't hurt to have a one. I was secretly hoping Nico would ask me, he probably won't though.

I sighed, Nico wouldn't think of asking me, or anyone for that matter; he's always been so shy, a girl who would love that about him is pretty hard to find. But I do. I love that about him. I just wish he could see that his sister isn't the only one who cared about him. All his friends cared about him. I cared about him.

I was so lost in thought, I didn't notice the time! I had 1/2 an hour to get ready! I quickly slipped on my slimming , put in my red contacts, did my make up, put my tiara on, popped my fangs into my mouth and finally, wrapped my velvet cloak around my body. Spooktastic!

Since this was a Masquerade, Chiron proposed that we all wear masks so our faces would not be revealed. My mask was pure black, it covered the area around my eyes, but of course, not my eyes. The contacts were perfect, no one could recognise me by my eyes.

My hair was dyed pure black, I've basically covered up any trace of this vampire queen being Sara Black.

I went out of my cabin, looking down at my outfit once again. I didn't really like dresses, but at least it's black.

I walked to the dance, not making much noise. Once inside, there were campers dressed as anything and everything! Even pizza! I saw one girl with straight black hair wearing the sluttiest pink dress ever! Must be Drew, I thought to myself.

I danced to some songs for a while, I even found Piper, Annabeth and Katie. They were all, of course, dancing with their boyfriends.

Once Calling All The Monsters by China Ann McClain ended, a slow song came on. All the girls started swaying to the music with their boyfriend's arms around their waists.

I just went over to the snack table and grabbed some punch. "Care to dance?" I heard a deep voice say behind me. I spun around to see a boy around my age, he had messy black hair and dark eyes. He wore a dark suit and his mask was pure black and covered his whole face except his mouth and eyes.

I thought for a moment and shrugged, "why not?" He smiled and led me to the dance floor. His arms snaked around my waist as mine went around his neck. "So, what's a pretty girl like you doing without a date?" he asked me.

I giggled, "1. you don't even know what I look like and 2. I got a few offers, but I turned them down. There was this one guy who I wanted to go with, but he didn't ask me. No suprise, he probably just likes me as a friend," I sighed.

I couldn't see his expression since he was wearing a mask, but I could see the disappontment in his eyes, but he quickly brushed it off.

As the dance ended, we parted and he lightly kissed the top of my hand, his eyes widened a little as he saw the ring on my finger. The skull ring Nico gave me for my 14th birthday.

"Where did you get the ring?" he asked me, "my friend, Nico, gave it to me," I replied as I recall the moment he gave it to me.

_Flashback_

_We were at Zeus' fist, just me and him, having a private party for my 14th birthday. He knew I wasn't one for big parties._

_He reanimated some skeletons 'cause he knew I loved it._

_I would laugh everytime a skeleton accidentally tripped and fell back to a pile of bones._

_We stayed there just talking and laughing and watching funny skeletons until it was almost sunset. "C'mon Nico, we should go before Chiron realises we're missing," I said, hopping off the rock. He hopped off as well, but when I started to walk away, he grabbed my wrist and spun me back around._

_"Wait, before we go, I wanna give you something." He pulled out a black box from the pocket of his Aviator jacket. He slowly opened it, revealing a white skull shaped ring. It wasn't one of those cheap knock off plastic rings you won at the arcade or bought from the dollar store. It was encrusted with diamonds and black diamonds as the eyes. I gasped at the beauty of the ring, I found it to be amazing._

_"Nico..." I gasped, before I could utter anything another word, he took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto my finger._

_"Sara, this ring is something my dad gave to me, he told me to give to someone I trust, to prove that I trust them. So, I'm giving it to you." He explained._

_I temporarily forgot how to speak. Instead, I put my arms around his neck and pulled him close, until our pressed against each other and my head was on his shoulder. "Thank you," I whispered in his ear. He was tense for a while, but slowly started to hug back. Hey, I wasn't suprised that he was tense because 1. I hate being hugged or the thought of someone touching me and 2. He was like me, personal space was number 1._

_End of Flashback_

I guess I spaced out for awhile, because the guy was waving his hand in front of my face.

"So, who was the guy who you wanted to ask you?" he asked me, I bite my bottom lip nervously, "promise not to tell him?" he nodded eagerly. "Swear on the river of styx!" he added. I breathed out, "okay, it's Nico Di Angelo," I whispered.

His eyes widened, I was kinda scared they would pop out of his head. What he did next caught me completely off guard, he kissed me. My eyes widened as our lips made contact, but slowly they began and I kissed back. When we pulled apart, I looked straight into his dark eyes... Familiar eyes... OH MY GODS!

"Nico!" I shrieked, I felt the blood rise to my cheeks, can you say embarrassing?

For a moment I was relieved he didn't have a clue who I was, but I froze when I remembered that he saw the ring.

"Sara, I'm sorry I didn't ask you to the dance, I was scared you would reject me..." I smiled at him. "Nico, it's okay, I didn't expect you to anyway, your shy, I understand." Under differant circumstances, I would be mad, but I'm not. We just smiled and continued having fun, best night ever!

**Hi! I'm Sara, my friend Dylan use to own this account but she's been accepted into an amazing music school in NYC, and is unable to own this account. So instead, I'm filling in! I promise to try my very hardest to continue all her currently unfinished stories :)**


End file.
